A Viagem de Fritz
by Child of Time
Summary: Na tentativa de ganhar mais credibilidade com seu pai e patrão, Fritz saiu numa viagem pelo mundo. Depois do fim dessa jornada, ele reencontra sua namorada, Elaine, e lhe conta como foi salvo por um estranho da morte certa.


Esta é a minha primeira fan fiction escrita intencionalmente (já escrevi uma sem querer XP). Se eu escrever mais, provavelmente ela fará parte de uma série de fics curtas que chamarei de "Chrônicas".

Esta fic é sobre Fritz, personagem do jogo Chrono Trigger, e fala , entre outras coisas, como ele foi parar na prisão onde Crono o salvou. Ele é um dos personagens que menos aparece no jogo. Não que ele não seja importante, nem querendo dizer que ele seja, mas eu achei que podia ser legal contar a sua história. História essa vinda em parte do jogo e em parte da minha cabeça.

Apenas a "Square Enix, Inc." (ou SquareSoft, vai saber) possui direitos autorais sobre os personagens e elementos do jogo Chrono Trigger citados nesta história.

Eu tentei respeitar ao máximo a lógica e o enredo do jogo.Para evitar mal-entendidos durante a leitura, a história se passa numa linha do tempo em que Ozzie foi definitivamente derrotado, como na aventura apresentada por Gaspar no Fim dos Tempos. Os Mystics estão em paz com os humanos.

* * *

**Chrônicas**

**A Viagem de Fritz**

Fritz estava correndo pelos campos de Guardia. Desesperado? Sim. Feliz? Com certeza! Mal acreditava que havia conseguido fugir das masmorras do castelo. Corria mais do que nunca e com razão. E se algum soldado o estivesse seguindo?

Ele chegou à cidade de Truce. Não havia quase ninguém nas ruas. Ele parou de correr para não chamar atenção, mas ainda andava a passos largos e apressados. "Que deserto! Todo mundo deve estar no festival". Fritz pensava enquanto se aproximava da sua casa. "Graças! Agora eu vou poder comer comida de verdade, dormir em algo mais macio que pedra... Obrigado Senhor!"

O jovem avistou a placa "Mercado de Truce" sinalizando a loja do seu pai, que também era sua casa. Todo sorridente ele ia em direção à porta. Porém, algo o deteve. Lembrou-se que não podia voltar para casa, pelo menos não agora. "Tchau comida. Tchau cama". Fritz foi se afastando da loja, triste, e tomou o cuidado de dar a volta pelo quarteirão, para que seu pai não o visse pela janela.

"Será que a Elaine ainda está me esperando?" Ele perguntou a si mesmo e logo tomou o rumo do porto, torcendo para que sua namorada estivesse lá. O porto ficava do outro lado da cidade, por isso demorou um pouco para chegar e chegou exausto. Ao entrar na bilheteria...

Elaine: FRITZ!!!

Ela ainda estava lá, esperando pelo seu parceiro. Estava sentada num banco, parecendo meio aborrecida. Levantou-se logo que ele entrou e foi de encontro a ele.

Elaine: Eu estou te esperando há dias. Pensei que fosse voltar mais cedo. Bem que podia ter me avisado que ia demorar assim e... Ai Fritz, há quantos dias você não toma banho?

Elaine colocou se afastou um passo e abanava o ar à volta do seu nariz. A falta de higiene nele era notável até a alguns metros. O bilheteiro colocou o sinal de "FECHADO" encima do balcão e foi para os fundos segundos depois de Fritz entrar.

Fritz: Aconteceu muita coisa Elaine. Nós precisamos conversar.

Elaine: Ah, sim, claro! Você me abandona por dias e agora quer conversar? Hunf!

Fritz: Eu to falando sério, Elaine. Por favor...

Ela o olhou nos olhos. Aqueles olhinhos pidões de um pobre cãozinho esfomeado e sem dono, deixado ao léu sem ter quem amar ou por quem ser amado, sozinho no mundo, ansiando por...

Elaine: Ah, ta bom! Só para de me olhar desse jeito...

Fritz: Legal... Vamos conversar fora daqui, em outro lugar.

Eles saíram da bilheteria, cujo dono logo voltou a trabalhar com portas e janelas abertas, além de um ventilador ligado. Elaine e Fritz foram andando em direção à cidade.

Elaine: Então vamos pra casa, você toma um banho e...

Fritz: Não! Em casa não dá.

Elaine: Por que não?

Fritz: Eu vou explicar. Vamos pra estalagem. Lá nós podemos comer e falar em paz. Aliás, eu to morrendo de fome!

Elaine: E a sua bagagem?

Fritz: Paciência Elaine. Agora, pra estalagem.

Elaine estava nervosa, impaciente, curiosa e faminta também, pois ainda não comera. Havia esperado por muito tempo na bilheteria. A estalagem de Truce não ficava muito longe, chegaram bem rápido. Além de oferecer serviços de hospedagem para viajantes, a estalagem também era uma pequena lanchonete. Fritz ia entrar no estabelecimento, mas...

Elaine: Hmm, amor... Acho melhor sentarmos nas mesas aqui fora.

Fritz: Ué, por quê?

Elaine: Porque se você entrar... Bom, você vai espantar todos os clientes dos coitados, essa é a verdade.

Fritz: ¬¬ ... Ta, eu fico aqui. Pede dois charques então.

Elaine: Mas eu não como charque.

Fritz: Eu sei, eles são pra mim, você pede o que quiser.

Elaine revirou os olhos e entrou para fazer o pedido, enquanto Fritz se sentava a uma mesa ao ar livre. Alguns minutos depois Elaine voltou e se sentou a sua frente.

Elaine: Pronto, agora você vai me contar o que aconteceu.

Fritz: Vou sim.

Elaine: Pois comece.

Fritz: Muito bem...

_Umas semanas atrás eu estava pensando num jeito de ganhar mais pontos com o meu pai. Faz tempo que eu não recebo um aumento nem nada e olha que eu trabalho até demais._

_Eu estava arrumando o estoque da loja, fazendo o inventário dos itens e checando os preços quando tive uma idéia. O nosso fornecedor estava aumentando muito o preço de alguns produtos e isso ia diminuir o nosso lucro mais pra frente. Por isso eu pensei em encontrar novos fornecedores e produtos mais baratos sem que o meu pai soubesse. Assim eu podia fazer alguns novos contatos, aumentar o lucro da loja e o pai ainda ficaria orgulhoso e grato por mim. Então eu comecei a planejar a viagem pra..._

Elaine: Fritz...

Fritz: Que foi?

Elaine: Eu já sei tudo isso que você acabou de falar. Você me contou um pouco antes de NÓS DOIS planejarmos essa viagem. ¬¬

Fritz ficou um pouco sem graça.

Fritz: Hum... Bom... Eu só queria recapitular.

Elaine: Ta... E aquele fornecedor de Porre tem uns preços muito salgados mesmo. São uns ladrões.

Fritz: Nem me fale.

Elaine: Ótimo, agora continua, mas fala da parte dessa história que eu ainda não sei.

_Eu sai nessa viagem há três semanas, a partir do porto de Truce, como você já sabia. Medina foi o primeiro lugar pra onde eu fui, o que talvez você não tivesse tanta certeza._

Elaine: Ah! E os Mystics são mesmo tão generosos quanto dizem?

Fritz: Pelo que eu vi, são sim. Na viagem inteira, eu encontrei os melhores preços por lá.

Elaine: Ah, então você encontrou novos fornecedores lá! Eles podem não ser muito bonitinhos, mas valem pena. Então... Cadê os produtos? Nós combinamos que você ia trazer a primeira leva.

Fritz: Eu sei, mas aconteceram coisas... Deixa eu terminar...

_Eu comprei alguns produtos por lá, não muita coisa, só o que eu pudesse carregar pra trazer de volta. Depois de uns dias fazendo negócios por lá, parti pra Choras. Procurei bastante, mas não achei ninguém com preços tão bons quanto em Medina. O forte deles não é comércio. Então só aproveitei o tempo que eu passei lá._

_Tinha vários turistas na cidade. As ruínas daquele castelo chamam mesmo atenção. Não que eu tenha me maravilhado com um monte de pedras, mas é um lugarzinho interessante, com muita gente diferente. Ah, eu também comprei um souvenir de lembrança pra você._

Elaine: Verdade? Ai, que lindo Fritz! Cadê? Deixa eu ver!

Fritz: Não dá.

Elaine: Como assim, "não dá"?!

Fritz: No final você vai entender.

_Depois de Choras eu fui pra Porre e me hospedei numa estalagem. Eu não esperava encontrar preços melhores lá também, mas ia ficar mais barato fazer uma escala em Porre e depois vir pra cá, do que vir direto de Choras. Qualquer barco indo ou vindo de Choras é muito caro._

Eu cheguei a procurar um pouquinho pelas lojas em Porre, mas nem me esforcei muito, foi só meia tarde perdida na verdade. Passei o resto da tarde ouvindo um pianista tocar no bar e ele tocava muito bem. Anoiteceu e eu fui pra estalagem descansar, no dia seguinte eu pegaria o barco pra Truce.

Elaine: Mas não pegou e eu fiquei esperando sentada.

Finalmente uma garçonete chegou com a comida deles. Dois pratos de charque para Fritz, um sanduíche para Elaine e dois copos de suco. Fritz parou de contar a sua história pra atacar o charque sem dó nem piedade.

Elaine: Fritz, tenha modos!

Ela nem deu duas mordidas no sanduíche e ele já havia acabado com o primeiro prato de charque.

Fritz: Ah, manjar dos deuses!

Elaine: Puro colesterol, na verdade.

Ele não deu atenção, já comendo do outro prato com mais calma.

Elaine: Para um pouco de entupir as suas artérias e continua falando. Diz logo o que aconteceu!

Fritz deixou um pouco do charque no prato e continuou. Enquanto ele falava, Elaine comia o seu lanche.

_Eu já estava dormindo. Acordei porque ouvi um barulho na recepção e fui ver o que era. Aí eu percebi que não devia ter ido. A estalagem estava sendo assaltada por um bando de ladrões._

Elaine: Ai não!

_Ah sim! Eles tinham amarrado o dono e estavam pegando todo o dinheiro dele. Eu não pensei duas vezes! Eu sei o quanto eu sou forte e corajoso, por isso tratei de pegar tudo que eu estava carregando e fugir dali._

Elaine: Esse é o meu homem. ¬¬

_Eu consegui pegar tudo, até as mercadorias. Eles viram quando eu corri pela porta da saída, mas não puderam me impedir, eu fui muito rápido._

_Logo que sai, vi vários soldados de Guardia vindo na direção da estalagem, eles perceberam que havia um assalto lá dentro. "Ótimo, estou a salvo", eu estava pensando. Mas dois deles vieram pra cima de mim! Não entendi nada. Eu me debati, falei pra me soltarem, mas eles eram muito fortes. Os outros entraram na estalagem e pegaram os ladrões. Eles nos carregaram e jogaram dentro de uma cela de madeira numa carruagem. Estavam achando que eu era um ladrão que nem eles! Dá pra acreditar?!_

Elaine: Bom, você saiu de lá correndo e carregando um monte de coisas enquanto o lugar era assaltado. Quem vê pensa... Mas eles não te perguntaram nada?

Fritz: Não! Eles só me jogaram lá dentro!

Elaine: Ah, coitadinho do meu Fritz!

Fritz: É, coitado de mim... Eu preciso de um beijo.

Elaine: Não, você precisa de um banho.

Fritz: T.T

Elaine: Mas o que aconteceu? Eles te levaram pra prisão? Você ficou lá esse tempo todo? Te trataram mal?

_Foi horrível! Eu falei pra eles durante o caminho todo, desde Porre até o castelo de Guardia, que eu não era ladrão, mas eles não acreditavam em mim. Só caçoavam. Até aqueles ladrões safados!_

_Eles me deixaram numa cela muito suja e escura, lá nas masmorras do castelo. Eu fiquei ali por alguns dias, só com a comida nojenta que eles davam, dormindo no chão frio, isso quando eu conseguia dormir. Sempre dava pra ouvir algum grito agoniado em algum canto daquela prisão._

_Ontem eles me tiraram da cela e me levaram até a sala de execução. Disseram que já tinham executado os outros ladrões e era minha vez. Prenderam o meu pescoço e as minhas mãos numa guilhotina. Eu fiquei assim quase a noite toda. Disseram que iriam me executar na manhã seguinte, depois do café._

Elaine: Ai isso é demais pra mim.

Fritz: Quer que eu pare?

Elaine: Não! Continua!

_Bom, teve uma hora em que uns guardas passaram pela sala levando um cara com um cabelo esquisito. Eles iam mata-lo também, mas logo em seguida a Lucca apareceu._

Elaine: Lucca? Aquela maluca filha do Taban que só constrói coisas que servem pra explodir?

Fritz: Ela mesma.

Elaine: Como que ela entrou lá? Ou melhor, o que diabos ela foi fazer lá?

_Eu não sei. Só sei que ela entrou na sala pra qual levaram aquele garoto segurando mais uma das bugigangas dela. E ela saiu de lá com ele inteiro! Depois ele ainda me tirou da guilhotina pra eu poder fugir. Eles acabaram criando muita confusão quando saíram do castelo. Eu só aproveitei e sai sorrateiro. Quando alcancei a floresta, comecei a correr até Truce, te encontrei e aqui estamos nós. Eu todo acabado física e mentalmente e você nem querendo me dar um consolo como minha namorada._

Elaine terminou já terminara seu lanche, enquanto Fritz voltava a comer seu charque.

Elaine: Aham, depois falamos nisso. Mas, nossa Fritz! Esse cara salvou a sua vida! Qual o nome dele?

Fritz: Hmm... Ele me disse que era... Sabe que eu não lembro?

Elaine: Fritz! Como não lembra?!

Fritz: Ah, eu estava desesperado pra salvar a minha vida! Dá um desconto, né.

Elaine: Então como que ele era? Talvez eu o reconheça.

Fritz: Bom, ele tinha cabelo vermelho e bem grande, uma bandana na cabeça, uma espada katana...

Elaine: Já sei! Deve ser o Crono, o filho da Gina! Ela mora por aqui e é nossa cliente!

Fritz: Hm, sim, pobre mulher. Eu lembro que tinha muitos guardas atrás dele. Não sei se conseguiu escapar.

Elaine: Sei lá, tomara. Você deve a sua vida a ele!

Fritz: Será que 10 Mid Ethers cobrem essa dívida?

Elaine: Ai Fritz, para com isso... Hei! E as mercadorias?

Fritz: Ficaram lá na estalagem. Isso se ninguém afanou nada. Devem estar lá sem dono desde que me levaram.

Elaine: A gente precisa ir lá pegá-las de volta! Aquilo tudo vai dar muito prejuízo se não recuperarmos! Além de o nosso plano pro seu pai acabar não dando em nada!

Elaine parecia preocupada. Fritz terminou de comer o charque, mas ainda tomava um pouco do seu suco, totalmente despreocupado.

Fritz: Concordo... Então você pega o próximo barco pra Porre e vai busca-las. O barco deve sair em alguns minutos.

Elaine: Oh! Eu? Ir e voltar de Porre sozinha com um monte de bagagem? Você ta louco?!

Fritz: E você quer que eu vá praquela cidade e os soldados me prendam de novo? Eu não.

Elaine: É, sei. E o que você vai ficar fazendo enquanto eu faço todo esse esforço.

Fritz: Eu? Hmm... To pensando em comer mais um charque. A comida da prisão é horrível!

* * *

Fico feliz que você tenha conseguido terminar de ler (ou tenha sido curioso pra ler isso aqui antes do resto ). Já que este é o meu primeiro trabalho em questão de fan fiction, agradeço se deixarem uma review pra mim. Se for pra elogiar, eu agradeço, vai me ajudar a escrever mais. Se for pra dizer que está horrível e que eu deveria enterrar a minha cabeça na terra, tudo bem também, assim eu vejo onde eu posso melhorar. Críticas, boas ou ruins, que sejam construtivas! 

Mais uma vez, muito obrigado por ler! Até a próxima fic!


End file.
